


Privacy

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie looks at his scars in the mirror.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Privacy

“Can I get a little privacy?” Eddie’s voice cracked.

Shaking, Eddie touched the scar. It was rough. Giant. Was there really a gaping hole in the middle of his body? Oh, it looked so… ugly.

“Wow.”

Startled, Eddie noticed Richie in the bathroom mirror.

“No, don’t look at it!” Eddie covered the scar.

“Hm? Oh, sorry, I couldn’t help but stare at you,” Richie teased, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend’s torso. “Gorgeous.”

Eddie melted into Richie’s arms, never experiencing this tremendous touch.

“Rich, I can’t live with that.”

“Oh, shut up, you’re beautiful and you know it!” And he kissed his shoulder.


End file.
